


The project

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Kudos: 1





	The project

The doorbell rang and Chewie hurried to answer it. Bella had some sort of group project at school, and so one of her classmates were coming over to help with it. As he opened the door, his eyes wandered down to a pale-looking kid, oggling the house then Chewie himself, and then they wandered up to see his guardian with him and frowned. 

"You. You're the bloodsucker I've been seeing lingering around the school. I thought you looked familiar."

It was Bonbon and Cecil at the door. Bonbon frowned, a raise of her brow. She looked him over quickly.

"A hunter..." She didn't like this. "We're just here to work on a project, nothing more."

"Leave my babysitter Bonbon alone." Cecil said, harshly.

"Bon-? What? Listen kid-" Chewie sputtered as Bella came down the stairs groggily. 

"Chewie, was that the doorbell?" She yawned, looking towards the door. "Oh! Cecil, come in, come in!"

Cecil stepped in, but Bonbon stayed in place. He looked back, then at Bella. "Uh, Bella, can my babysitter stick around too?"

She blinked looking towards the pretty lady standing there. "Ah, um, Chewie?"

"I actually think she was just leaving." Chewie replied, and Bonbon gasped. 

"But Cecil just said- Hm. Cecil, do you have your medicine and such?"

He paused, catching her drift. "Bonbon keeps it."

She nodded, "Come on in then, don't mind Chewie. He's just overprotective."

Bonbon came in with a mischievous smile, "Thank you."

Bella gave a grin as she finished making her way downstairs, Chewie closing the door and locking back up with a grumble. 

"Ahh, I fell asleep as soon as I got home. I meant to make tea. Wait here Miss, Bonnie was it? C'mon Cecil, pick what kinda tea you like." Bella said, pulling Cecil towards the kitchen with a surprisingly strong grip. 

"What about the project?" They could hear as they trailed off. When the two kids were fairly out of ear shot, the two babysitters turned to each other. 

"I oughta stake you right here and now." Chewie said low. 

"And how do you plan to do that? You don't have a stake on you." Bonbon sneered in response. 

"Try silver fireplace poker," He replied, ripping it from its place, and pointing it in her direction. She hissed back.

"Criminey, careful Bella!"  
"I've got it!" 

Bella and Cecil came scurrying back, Bella with a tray of steaming hot cups, and Cecil holding a small container with packets of sugar.

"Woah! Bella, you should've called me, I would've gotten those for you." Chewie scolded lightly, silver poker quickly discarded as he hurried to take the tray. 

"Sorry, we couldn't decide on the tea, so we've got tea, and coffee, and cocoa too."

"Really went all out, huh?" Chewie commented lightly, as if the near deathmatch had never even happened. He sat the tray down on the table in the middle of the room.

"Were you behaving, Bonbon?" Cecil asked, following suit and sitting his container of sugar down. 

"I was a charm, a saint. Should be asking Chewbacca here that question."

Bella looked between the two sitters, before pulling out her backpack. "Anyway! R-Ready for that project?"


End file.
